


100 Friends

by DoctorRosalia



Series: Izanagi and Izanami [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And would do anything for her, Dont trust it always tho, Especially for chapter 3, Gen, I try to do the best that I can with the schedule, Korekiyo loves his sister a lot, Pre Canon, major ndrv3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 23,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: This is just a regular journal for a super regular anthropologist who lives his regular life. Nothing much to see here.





	1. Foreword

To whoever finds this,

At first glance, this may seem like a regular diary to you, and you are correct. This is just a regular notebook filled with my studies from around the world, nothing you would really be interested in. If you really wish to, you may continue reading, but I can't assure that you will enjoy it.

Since you have decided to keep reading, I suppose I should tell a bit about myself. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I am one of the youngest and best anthropologists in the world. As of this day, I am 16 years old. I choose not to disclose where I or the rest of my family lives, due to some fears of certain people finding this.

Last year, my sister, Miyadera Shinguji, passed away due to leukaemia. She was in and out of the hospital for two years, and had just turned 18 when she died. In all honesty, she was the one who inspired my interest in anthropology. When I was younger, she would tell me stories of her recent travels, and would bring me back nick-nacks and artifacts. Even when our parents died, she would always find a way to help and comfort me.

I admit, the first year without her by my side has been rough. With no one to guide me, I had to guide my own research, plan my own trips, and find my own university to study at, not to mention find somewhere to stay and a way to find food. Luckily, the very generous university I am studying at has provided me all of these necessities and more, just for letting me share my research.

Since you have come this far, and may be interested in what else is in this book, I will tell of one of my recent exhibitions. As I write this, I am coming back from a trip to a village in South Sudan, and I am a bit... shaken from it. Their rituals are nothing out of ordinary, although I find it interesting that they have decided to include me in them when I asked about them. They just about beat me within an inch of my life, not even skipping a beat every time I scream in pain.

Now, I would've expected this experience to break my psyche, causing me and my career to go into a downward spiral. What did happen, however, surprised me completely. I had no idea how long the beating actually lasted, but what I do know is that I fell into a coma at one point. What I had experienced during this coma was far from what I ever could have imagined. Memories I thought I had repressed began to resurface, especially the memory of Miyadera and I comforting each other. The last thing I remember of the coma is her, reaching out to me, and asking me one more favour of her.

I would like to say what her favour is, but due to the nature of some people, I have to refrain. If you are curious as to what she asked me to do, please read on, and do not tell a soul. If you absolutely have to tell someone, then put this book down and walk away quickly.

Sincerely,  
The head of Anthropology at an unnamed university,  
Korekiyo Shinguji


	2. Friend #1: Tatsuda Ane

Friend #1  
Name: Tatsuda Ane  
Age: 16  
Zodiac Sign: Taurus  
Blood Type: O  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 153 lbs  
Discription: She is a very tall girl, almost as tall as me, with long orange hair she usually puts up into pig tails.  
Talent: SHSL Knitter  
Redeeming qualities: One of my friends from childhood, she knows me and Miyadera very well. In fact, she was one of Miyadera's best friends when she was living. She can get a little fussy and mean from time, but as long as you are nice to her, she will be nice back. When she warms up to you, she will always be by your side, no matter what. She also makes some of the best hand knit things I have ever seen, even clothing from high end stores simply cannot compare to her workmanship.

Execution: Last Thursday, I received a request from her to put a letter on Miyadera's grave, as she never got to give it to her. Out of curiousity, I opened the letter and read it. This is what the letter read:

> Dear Miyadera, 
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you sooner, but school's been kinda crazy, you know? I mean, with exams coming up and pressure being put on us to work on our talent for the reentry showcase, I've been very busy! I'm working on knitting a whole bouquet of those edelweisses you really like! Maybe when exams are done, I can come bring them back to you!
> 
> Now, I guess I should get to the point of this letter. I know how your brother feels about these types of things, so keep this a secret from him, okay? Truth is, when I'm around you, I get this feeling. It's not anything bad, really, it's just... I get all warm and fuzzy inside. I don't really know if you like girls, it's fine if you don't, but... I think I have a crush on you. You don't have to be my girlfriend, of course, but I think it would be nice. Just imagine you and me, going out on the town or to that new cafe around the corner, if you prefer. Even if you can't leave your hospital room, I can still come visit and bring you stuff and tell you what happened at school!
> 
> I'll give you some time to think about this, okay? I wanna hear all about what you think tomorrow!
> 
> Hugs and kisses!  
>  Ane  
> 

After reading that, any qualms or reluctance to do my sister's request had vanished. After all, if she wants to be close to my sister, I should grant her wish, shouldn't I? I invited her over on Saturday, saying that it would be great to study before the exams. During her visit, I offered her some tea, which had 25mg of cyanide mixed in. She happily drank it up, talking more about sister before complaining of a headache and collapsing seconds after. Clean up was relatively easy.


	3. Friend #2: Kato Nene

Friend #2  
Name: Kato Nene  
Age: 14  
Height: 4'10"  
Weight: 108 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Ares  
Blood type: A  
Discription: A bit short for someone of her age. She has short wavy blue hair, usually kept down. It's not uncommon to see her in her jumpsuit. If she's not wearing her jumpsuit, she'll probably be wearing something eccentric for attention.   
Talent: SHSL Engineer  
Redeeming qualities: Although stubborn, she is extremely helpful. When she puts her mind to a task, nothing can stop her until she's finished. She is also extremely good at coming up with plans and solutions for almost everything.   
Execution: After a somewhat flawless murder last week, I decided to go ahead and kill again, before the remorse sets in. This one was not interested in my sister this time, but was interested in me. She would follow me around like a puppy, asking at times what I was doing, and if she could help with it. Although I do like her eagerness to help, she can get a bit annoying at times, and she got in the way of my scouting for other girls.

After a few days of this nonsense, I decide to take advantage of her helpfulness. I invited her over to my house, explaining that I needed help with a machine for crushing those metal oil drums. She came at my house an hour later, practically beaming with giddy and excitement. She had also brought her tools and her ideas for the project, going on and on for hours about how she could make this project happen and how amazing it was to work for me. After I had approved her plans and sent her to the university's garage, she went to town. I checked on her every few days, making sure she did not die from overworking herself. Every time I came back, she would stop whatever she was doing and greet me, telling me how progress was going and when the machine was ready.

Yesterday, about three days after I asked, the machine was complete and finally ready for testing. She had the largest smile as she showed me how the press could squish a barrel into a flat disk in about five seconds. Very impressed, I sent her home with a pat on the back and a well done, and then went home to plot my scheme. 

Today, at around 8:00 ish, she woke up to me standing over her, pressing a washcloth soaked with chloroform on her mouth. After she was knocked out, I hid her body in an oil drum, and rolled it to the garage. There, I crushed her and the drum flat, with minimum mess or screaming. Then, I threw the disk into the ocean, properly destroying the evidence before anyone grew suspicious.


	4. Friend #3: Toya Ogawa

Friend #3  
Name: Toya Ogawa  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 168 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Leo  
Blood type: O  
Discription: She is tall for her age, with waist length dark purple hair that's pulled into a high ponytail. She's often seen barefoot, and she often wears purple eye contacts.  
Talent: SHSL Genie  
Redeeming qualities: Sadly, she is human, and is not a djinn. However, her title is not a complete lie as she can do her best to grant people their wishes, and runs a business doing so. She can be a little sarcastic in her wish granting, though. (Wanting a hundred bucks causes her to breed and give a hundred male deer.) She does her best to cheer up any of her friends when they are feeling down. Surprisingly, she has heard of Miyadera, and she was a good friend of hers.

Execution: Forget the last sentence I wrote in the redeeming qualities. While I was watching her converse with her friends, I could not help but to hear how horrible they spoke of my sister. They talked about how much of a creep she was, and how the world is better off without her. 

Filled with rage, I started looking up every way to get rid of djinns for good. Luckily for me, she is actually human and not a djinn, it was not that hard to kill her. I was able to contact her, and we made a deal. My wish for her was for her to have an all expenses payed spa day the next day. After that, I plotted and waited. I went to the spa she was planned to go to, and I made a few ajustments to the equipment. 

While she was getting her massage, I made sure that the salt water hot tub had absolutely no one in it, and I set the temperature to the lowest possible setting. Not off, mind you, but very low. When she got in, and complained about how cold it was, I slowly turned it up until it hit the highest setting, and I waited until it was boiling. She did eventually ask me to turn it down, and when she did, I put on some heat resistant gloves, and struggled to keep her head underwater. After about ten minutes, she stopped moving, and just floated on the top of the water. Before I decided it was safe to clean up the crime scene, I flung a little bit of salt, not enough to melt her, just in case her spirit actually did become a djinn. I did get a little bit burned, but it's nothing some bandages and ice can't fix.


	5. Friend #4: Sumi Okasawa

Friend #4  
Name: Sumi Okasawa  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 122 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Pisces  
Blood type: AB  
Discription: About normal height and weight for a girl her age, her chest is larger than most girls as well. She has around shoulder length blond hair, which is sometimes puts up into a bun. She also wears glasses, due to her being nearsighted.  
Talent: SHSL Forensic Examiner  
Redeeming qualities: Her analytical skills are like none I have ever seen before. She picks up every single detail she comes across, even if it seems like its absolutely nothing. This works in her talent as she can determine in mere seconds the cause of death, and it only takes an hour for her to identify someone's skeleton, She's also strict and serious, and she could relate to Miyadera in some way, shape, or form. If they had met while Miyadera was alive, they probably would have been very good friends.

Execution: I had suspicions that she was onto me from the beginning. That is what part of her talent is, anyways. Last Tuesday, I was walking past the forensics department, when she stopped me to question if I knew anything about the disappearances of three girls in the past month. I told her I knew absolutely nothing about it and went on my way, but she persisted. She followed me all the way back to my office, insisting that I had something to do with it. 

When she came into my office, she made quite a ruckus, throwing several of my books off the shelves and ruffling up the papers I had cautiously sorted and filed. While I calmly locked the door, she almost destroyed some of the artefacts I had. Then, I gently put a hand on her shoulder, and said that I had freed their souls for a cause that not even she could comprehend. I then took a fountain pen off of my desk, and stabbed her eyes out before forcibly shoving it down her throat. 

After that mess was done, I hid her under my desk and began meticulously placing the books back on my shelf, filing the papers that were strewn around the room, and cleaning up the bloodstains from her eyes. Unfortunately, I had to throw away the books and papers that got bloodstained, but I can always buy and write them again. It's a good thing I always keep an extra uniform in my room, as I had to change in my room. No one has questioned me about the disappearances since.


	6. Friend #5: Torii Sanako

Friend #5  
Name: Torii Sanako  
Age: 16  
Height: 4'6"  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Aquarius  
Blood type: B  
Description: Very small for her age. She has long, white hair that she often puts up into pigtails. Sometimes wears khakis and a button up shirt when doing her infomercials.  
Talent: SHSL Spokesperson  
Redeeming qualities: She was another one of Miyadera's good friends, helping her out when when she was feeling depressed. Her talent allows her to convince almost anyone to buy her stuff, from cleaning towels to laundry detergent, and has appeared in several infomercials, and she always starts her advertisements with "HI, SANAKO TORII HERE WITH A NEW FANTASTIC PRODUCT!!!!" or whatever she's selling. She can brighten up any dark day, and she's almost never seen without a large smile. She's known for her loud and booming voice, which can catch hundreds of people's attention, even if they are a mile away.

Execution: After the filming of one of her famous commercials, I decided to have a talk with her. She recognised me almost immediately, and ran to hug me. We had a small chat for a few minutes about how life has been since my sister died, and she invited me over to her house. She seemed really excited to tell me what's been happening.

Yesterday, I came over, and before I could even knock, she opened the door, greeting me with a grin that went from ear to ear. We talked for a few hours more about how she's been doing, how my studies have been going, and some other miscellaneous topics (apparently she got a dog that's named after her a few months ago.) I then excused myself to look at what I could be working with, and to plot my scheme. I walked around the house for a few minutes before figuring out an idea. 

Fortunately for me, she takes sleeping pills at night, which were placed in the pill cabinet in the bathroom. I took some, and grounded them up into a fine powder using the sink and her electric toothbrush, which I then discreetly put into a small plastic bag I found under the sink. After that, I ran the tap, just to make sure it wasn't noticeable that I did anything.

I then came back, and we talked for about half an hour before she went to go to the bathroom herself. I carefully stirred in the powder into her glass of tea, and then waited until she came back. She did return, and we talked for about ten minutes before she was knocked out cold.

But wait, there is more. After confirming that she had indeed been knocked out, I picked up her body, and neatly placed her in the clothes dryer near the kitchen. I set it for thirty minutes, and after those thirty minutes were up, I took out her crisped body and drove to a nearby pond, where weights were attached to her arms and legs, and she was promptly thrown in.


	7. Friend #6: Wakiko Shiro

Friend #6  
Name: Wakiko Shiro  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 124 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Capricorn  
Blood type: B  
Description: She's around normal height for her age, with long teal hair that is usually put up in a fish tail braid. She's almost never seen without her navy blue scarf around her neck.  
Talent: SHSL Sociologist  
Redeeming qualities: She is very level-headed and calm, and almost never says a word, unless asked to talk. Her talent allows her to research society and how it functions, and even I have used some of her research for my work. We have known each other for years, and we still keep in touch. I do not think she has ever met Miyadera, but if they had met, I believe they would have been very good friends.

Execution: Last Tuesday, I had a pleasant conversation with her. She was frightened by all the disappearances going on, and I reassured her that she was was not going to be taken away under my watch. She then hugged me very tightly, and refused to leave my side from that day on. This was a slight inconvenience to me, but I worked with it nevertheless. We discussed our plans, in case one of us does get taken and killed. We both agreed that if one of us were to go missing, the other would try to do their best to find them. If they couldn't, then they would take over their work.

Last night, she stayed over, fearing that if she were alone she would be killed. I let her sleep on my couch that night, while I figured out what I was going to do. At first, I tried to figure out how I was going to kill someone without her noticing, but then I realised it would much easier just to kill her. She would be a good friend for Miyadera anyways. I still was conflicted about killing her, even though I had everything planned.

I waited until she was absolutely asleep to execute my plan. I carefully took off her scarf, and made a noose with it. I hung it up on the ceiling fan in my living room, and I gently picked her up and made it so that the noose was around her neck, and I dropped her.

She just woke up as the noose began to tighten. She tried so hard to scream, but not a single word came out as she struggled to loosen her scarf. It was about a minute or so until she stopped, and her lifeless body just hung there, slowly swinging from side to side.

After confirming that she was dead, I drove her body out to the middle of a forest, where I gave her a proper burial, with a small stone that had only her name carved into it. I then placed a bouquet of her favourite flowers.


	8. Friend #7: Iku Moriai

Friend #7  
Name: Iku Moriai  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 138 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Scorpio  
Blood type: A  
Description: She's tall for her age, and she has very long red hair. She's always wearing her clergy apparel.  
Talent: SHSL Priestess  
Redeeming qualities: She's very considerate and caring to everyone who comes by her church. Every Sunday she leads a worship service, no exceptions, and she can run several ceremonies, including weddings, baptisms, and funerals. In fact, when Miyadera died, she helped me run the funeral. She's also on several temperance and chastity, so she's as pure as the driven snow.

Execution: Last Friday, she knocked on my office door, wanting to talk to me in private. I let her in, and she closed and locked the door behind her. First thing she did was put my notebook on my desk, saying that I dropped it yesterday. Sensing that I was slightly panicking, she assured me that she didn't tell anyone, and praised me on getting away with six murders.

Next thing she did was explain that she runs a cult to one of the elder gods, and that they were running low on sacrifices to wake it up. She tried to make an offer saying if I helped her get more sacrifices, she would pay me. I explained that I had no need for the extra money, and that I only kill for my sister. She insisted that I at least come to her ritual to see it for myself, so I humoured her and decided to observe this ritual.

The next day, I went to the secret entrance that she had told me about, and a secret panel opened, revealing a staircase down to a dark room. In the dark room, several figures in dark coats were holding candles, chanting in Latin, like a stereotypical demonic ritual most people think of. It was not exciting to say the least. While they were doing their sacrifice to the elder god Azathoth, I asked her to see her in private, while I snuck the sacrificial dagger under my shirt.

She excitedly pulled me aside, and I assumed she was waiting for me saying that I would find her sacrifices (preferably for free.) Instead, I explained to her as much as I found sacrificial ritual... interesting, I do not wish to partake in any activities with the group. She look at me with sad puppy dog eyes, and asked if I was really sure. I said I was sure, but I also told her that I had wanted her to fulfill a very special duty. Her excitement returned as she asked what, I stabbed her in the stomach, and said that she should befriend my sister.

After watching her fall and bleed out onto the floor, I picked up her lifeless body, and I walked into the main ritual room. Everyone had turned their hoods to me, and I told them that Azathoth had risen, and they had better run before they decided to take them as offerings. The hooded figures shreaked and ran out of the room, and I haven't seen them since.

As for the body, I burned it in one of the sacrificial fires, saying a small prayer to Miyadera, to make sure her soul went to the correct place. I then went out of the room, and sealed it to make sure no one could access it again.


	9. Friend #8: Tsugi Morita

Friend #8  
Name: Tsugi Morita  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 122 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Virgo  
Blood type: O  
Description: She is around normal night for a girl her age. She always keeps her left eye covered with her long, dark hair. She often has one of her tarantulas sitting on her shoulder or her head. If she's not careful, it will crawl whatever furniture she is next to.  
Talent: SHSL Arachnidologist  
Redeeming qualities: She seems like she has many secrets, so she has much to talk about. She also seems to be good at calming people who are in the middle of a panic attack or are stressed in general. Her talent allows her to tame the most aggravated of venomous spiders.

Execution: I first saw her at the funeral of Wakiko. Apparently, they too were friends, and she helped Waikiko out when she was in a very stressful situation. We had a small chat about her death, and I said I shouldn't have let her out of my sight because she had trusted me to protect her, and I should have been there for her when she died. She said she didn't realise that Waikio had felt like that again, and she should've realised the signs sooner.

A few days later, I ran into her again. She looked more sleep deprived than usual, so I asked her what was wrong. She said that she has not been able to sleep for days, after what happened with Waikio. I suggested that we should go somewhere to get our minds off of it, and she agreed, wanting to go the zoo. That is where she would go whenever she need to get some stress off of her shoulders.

As we walked throughout the zoo, I had another idea. I noticed that, although she was calm around her arachnids, she was deathly terrified of snakes. She avoided the snake exhibit as much as possible, and when I requested to go to that exhibit, she said I should go ahead without her. After our little afternoon was over, I ordered about fifty venomous snakes online, and I got to work.

The next day, she asked if she could take a bath at my house, because her water had magically turned off. I let her, and when she entered my bathroom, I barricaded it. Then, I thoroughly scared the snakes, and sent them through the vents. About five minutes after, I heard screaming from the bathroom, and it lasted for about ninety more minutes before it grew dead silent.

After the screaming stopped, I checked the bathroom, and I cautiously confirmed that she had died. I then took her body out and put her in her office, letting loose all of the arachnids there to make it look like an accident.


	10. Friend #9: Chie Yuhara

Friend #9  
Name: Chie Yuhara  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Gemini  
Blood type: B  
Description: She is around average height for a girl her age. She has long blond hair, usually put up in a romantic tuck. She sometimes wears white eye contacts to accentuate her "muse qualities." She is always wearing a white dress of some sort, and will always wear sandals, no matter the weather.  
Talent: SHSL Muse  
Redeeming qualities: As her title implies, she can inspire almost anyone to create their own beautiful work of art. Although she is able to give everyone ideas, she doubts her own abilities, and often calls herself trash. When she does this, she is susceptible to being cuddled and hugged by her friends. She is very shy around others, and her social anxiety is very high. She will make excuses to not go to social events. Despite this flaw, she is a very hard worker, not giving up on a person until they have an idea for something, sometimes going to great lengths for them.

Execution: I had read her ad in the Sunday newspaper, and I almost immediately thought that she was perfect for Miyadera, so I called her up, saying I needed help with with writing a mystery novel. At first she questioned what an anthropologist was doing writing a mystery novel, but I explained that I wanted to branch out away from my studies for a bit to see what else I could do. She wanted to give me advice over the phone, but I requested that we meet up privately at my house. She didn't like the idea at first, but I was able to convince her by offering to pay extra. She reluctantly agreed.

I started to prepare my plan. I had bought nine Australian magpies, and had set them up in my basement. I made sure I let the magpies go at least twelve hours with a minimal amount of food, and that they could not get out through any windows or vents. After that, I cleaned up the rest of the house, threw away the evidence of anything suspicious, and made sure the house was ready for guests in general.

The next day, she knocked at my door. Before I answered the door, I made sure the magpies were thoroughly riled up. I let her in, and she talked to me about what my plans were for the book, and I just made things up as I went. I told her about how there was a man who got killed by being hit by a stampede of various animals released by a bear. She was pretty skeptic about it, asked if I had a workstation anywhere in my house, and I said that I did, and it was in my basement. Then, I showed her the basement, shoved her in, slammed the door, barricaded it, and let chaos ensue.

After about one hundred and twenty minutes of screaming and cawing, I let the magpies out, and took her body out. I drove her body out to an unknown forest, then buried her there. I also covered the place I buried with grass seed and plant food, so that it would at least look normal when someone came by.


	11. Friend #10: Yoriie Chino

Friend #10  
Name: Yoriie Chino  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 123 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Libra  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's a little short for her age. She has light brown short hair that is pulled back by a mint green bandana. She often carries a picnic basket full of baked goods, and she always wears an apron over her clothes.  
Talent: SHSL Baker  
Redeeming qualities: She's very withdrawn, but when you get to know her, she'll warm up to you fairly quickly. If she trusts you enough, then she'll hide behind you if there is any trouble. She'll also make sure you have something to eat, no matter if you can pay her back or not. It is rumoured that her family holds the recipe to ambrosia, but no one knows if that is really true.

Execution: I spotted her just after I had gotten back from burying Chie. I must have looked a bit dishevelled after that, because she asked me if I was okay. I said I was alright, and I had just fallen down a few stairs. She said I must have fallen pretty hard, and offered to help get me cleaned up. I contemplated it for a few seconds before accepting her offer, and she led me to her home.

Her house on the outside was pretty normal, but on the inside, it was almost like the witch's house from Hansel and Gretel. During my stay, the house always smelled like freshly baked cookies, and everything was in pristine condition. I, for a second, actually was paranoid that this was a trap to make me stay forever!

The house was not the only thing that was excellent either. After I had arrived and made myself comfortable, she placed a plate of cookies in front of me, encouraging me to eat. I hesitated, but I did eat one, and it was divine. The way it tasted made me feel like a small child again, and it reminded me of when Miyadera used to make me hot cocoa and cuddle with me when I was not feeling well or had a bad day. It almost made me cry, and I asked her what she had put in them. She just giggled at me and said that it was a sworn family secret.

I had almost forgotten it when I devoured that cookie, but I quickly remembered, and I just had to make her one of my sister's friends, so I looked around the house to see if anything was useable. At first, I didn't see anything I could use, but I noticed the gigantic oven in the kitchen. Clearly it was to be used for several sheets of cookies, muffins, cupcakes at a time. My plan started unfurling as I turned the oven up to the highest setting, hit preheat and waited.

Just as the alarm on the oven went off, I walked into the kitchen. There she was, cleaning up her mixing bowl. She turned around and asked what I needed. I didn't say a single word as I picked her up, opened the oven door, and threw her in, fighting with her struggling all the while. Then, I closed the door and held it shut, and waited for the screaming to stop before I let go. Clean up was easy. I made sure the house did not smell like burning body, and the ashes were thrown in her compost.


	12. Friend #11: Taeil Ryokumi

Friend #11  
Name: Taeil Ryokumi  
Age: 17  
Height: 4'9"  
Weight: 88 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Aries  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She very short for her age. She has messy, medium-length hair, and navy blue eyes. When she is possessed by her ghostly friend, these eyes go into spirals.  
Talent: SHSL Medium  
Redeeming qualities: Let me get the obvious out of the way: she can speak to ghosts. She also has no problems making friends with them, it seems, as she has the ghost of a twelve year old she calls "Tenjin." I could use her as a translator of sorts, having her be the spiritual mouthpiece between me and Miyadera. Maybe, she'll even let Miyadera possess her, allowing me to talk to her directly.

Execution: I took a visit to her to see if she could help me connect with Miyadera, but apparently there were a few issues that barred me from her services. She told me that I was scaring off all the spirits, and the spirits that had come told her to run far away and to not come back. I apologised for my scary appearance, but then told her that I can be strict, but that's no reason to fear a person like me.

What she said next made me very suspicious. Although she said sister was clearly behind me when I entered, she said later that she was nowhere to be found. When I asked about this discrepancy, she shrugged it off, and said she might have ran off from me as well. I did my best to hide it, but to hear such nonsense about sister almost made me stop listening and just snap her neck right then and there. Luckily, I had great self control and patience. 

However, mere patience and self control can only hold me back so far. I offered her a great sum of money for her to be Miyadera's mouthpiece, but she had absolutely no part of it. She said that judging by what the spirits of about ten girls told her, she knew I couldn't be trusted. I said that maybe they could just be some mischievous spirits, wanting to throw her off, but she insisted that I was bad person, and recommended I leave before her ghostly friend kicks me out. I asked one more time about her, and she slammed her hands on a table, before yelling at me that Miyadera probably doesn't want to talk to me because of what I have done. I didn't even think of a proper plan to get rid of her, my anger just took control of me, and I acted quickly.

I pulled a pinch of salt from a small bag I carry around, and threw it right behind her, effectively melting her spiritual friend away. Next, I grabbed a sword off of the wall, and made chase. It almost looked like she was going to get off, Scott free, but I refused to let her off like that. I eventually trapped her in a corner, but she ran underneath my legs, and the chase continued. 

This went on for about fifteen minutes until she was backed up in an alleyway, with no other choice to escape but through me. She was running out of stamina, I could tell, as she almost fell down right then and there. I picked up the sword, used all of my might, and cleanly separated her head from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Psywurm on twitter for letting me use her OC.


	13. Friend #12: Eiko Gima

Friend #12  
Name: Eiko Gima  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Capricorn  
Blood type: O  
Description: She is rather tall for her age, and has long blue hair she often braids in a French braid. Her clothes often have some sort of star print on them, and she wears glasses. She is always seen barefoot.  
Talent: SHSL Astrologist  
Redeeming qualities: She is very levelheaded, but is not hesitant to use force when she needs to. She usually writes the horoscopes in the daily hope, as well as a column on her findings, and how the day may go. Her readings are extremely accurate, and she can almost tell exactly how a day can go in a personal reading. She suffers from some sort of narcolepsy, as she tends to fall asleep at random intervals.

Execution: I needed her assistance on an article I was writing for a periodical, so I called her over, and at first sight, I knew she was almost perfect for Miyadera. We did get the article done, and I suggest that we may want to get together another time for further discussion on our topic. She was a bit conflicted about it, but I was quick to convince her.

Yesterday, I met her in her observatory, and we had a small chat over tea about the article. I couldn't help but to notice the large globe hanging above us, projecting the constellations around the room. We talked for about ninety minutes before I went home, making the plan in my head.

Last night, I snuck out at around eleven o'clock, and climbed up her house until I found a window to crawl into. I snuck into her observatory, and crawled up until I got on top of the giant globe. It appeared that the globe was attached to a thin pole that connected it to the ceiling. Luckily, I came prepared with a pipe saw. It took a good thirty minutes before she finally came in to investigate. I went dead silent, not moving an inch. She looked around, asked if anyone was there, and got into the perfect position. I fired up the pipe saw, and sawed the last bit of pipe on top of the globe. The globe, along with myself, fell, crushing her with a satisfying crack. I did twist my ankle, but that was the least of my worries at the moment.

I carefully slid off of the globe, wincing as my foot hit the ground at a bad angle. I confirmed that she was dead, as the intestines on the floor couldn't have told me anything else, and I got to work cleaning the place up. I pushed the globe off of the corpse, and carefully picked up the bits of her off of the carpet, and sealed them in a trash bag, to dispose of later. Next, I cleaned up the blood, cleaning up the splatters on the bookcases and the carpet. I left the globe where it was, because there is no way in hell I can pick that thing up and put it back where it was. As for the trash bag, I made a fire in the backyard and I burned it there. Was it going to smell? Yes, but hopefully it would burn enough that there wouldn't be a single trace of her left. After that, I went back home, and dressed my ankle.


	14. Friend #13: Kikyo Fujioka

Friend #13  
Name: Kikyo Fujioka  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 132 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Virgo  
Blood type: A  
Description: She is around normal height for a girl her age. She has short green hair that she often pulls back with a shamrock hairpin to try to lessen her luck. She also carries a large backpack around with things she may need in a dire situation.  
Talent: SHSL Bad Luck  
Redeeming qualities: Although her talent gives her much pain, she is very entertaining to watch. Despite her misfortune, she is a firm believer in Finagle's law, and is always prepared for anything that comes her way, no matter what may happen. She will apologise whenever anything goes wrong, and will apologise even when nothing is wrong.

Execution: How lucky am I to come across this one girl? I have no idea how she lived up to this point, but that does not matter at the moment. I met her, or to be more precise, she ran into me while I was on my way to a restaurant. She apologised to me profusely, and went on her way. As talking to her in general seemed like a bad idea, I decided to watch her from a distance to learn her behavioural patterns, her daily schedule, et cetera. I took note of the disasters that happened to her over the days I observed her, and took special note on how she prepared for each incident.

During my studies of her, I had heard that she was planning to go to an academy to get her talent removed, meaning that I had to act fast if I wanted to take advantage of her ability. Luckily, I didn't need to plan much for her. I just found a rare moment where she left her bag unattended, and I made my move. I took a knife, and made a giant tear in her bag, just big enough for the bag to pull things out, but not enough to be noticeable. Then, I took out everything she had in her bag, and replaced it with rocks, estimating the weight of the original supplies. Then, I stood back and waited.

Eventually, my luck did turn. I found my opportunity to attack when she was all alone. She was standing under a tree which had a beehive just above her. I shook a few of the branches, hoping that it would fall, and surely enough it did. I watched as the beehive hit her straight on the head, and a swarm of bees attacked her. Unfortunately for her, it looked like she was allergic to bee stings. When she tried to reach in her bag to get an epipen, she had a look of confusion that quickly turned into pure horror when she only pulled out rocks.

About five minutes later, her body went limp. I check her pulse to confirm her death, and a few seconds after I walked away, a branch fell ontop of her, making the entire thing look like an accident. I wasn't complaining. Her death required minimal effort and cleanup, and everyone would've anticipated her death at sometime anyways. Besides, I heard there's a replacement boy for her that moving in.


	15. Friend #14: Akemi Minamoto

Friend #14  
Name: Akemi Minamoto  
Age: 16  
Height: 6'10"  
Weight: 132  
Zodiac sign: Aries  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's very tall for her age, and has chocolate hair she usually keeps in twin braids. She often wears a medieval or Elizabethan dress of some sort, and is always seen carrying her notebook and a pen. She often a lot of jewelry and make up.  
Talent: SHSL Sonnet writer  
Redeeming qualities:  
She has memorized all of Shakespeare's sonnets,  
and can recite them from memory,  
if you ask her for a request, she's already on it,  
and she can rhyme cleverly.

As a person, I've never seen someone so sweet,  
as she will gives all help if one needs it.  
However, even though her service is elite,  
If you have things to do, she won't let you give up and leave it.

As for Miyadera, I do not believe she has met her,  
But she may write poems later,  
And I hope dear sister does not forget her,  
For she will write about how she is greater.

Not a greater poet would Miyadera love,  
Than one that can go beyond and above.

Execution:  
I noticed her sitting on a bench right under a tree in the main courtyard.  
She looked absolutely beautiful and divine,  
But I knew if I attacked her right there and then, she would hold her guard,  
So finding a spot where she was weak was how I spent my time.

I observed her for days upon days,  
Until I deemed the time was absolutely right,  
I found a way to make her earn dear sister's praise,  
And to do it so that she wouldn't make a fight.

Like Duncan did on that restless night when MacBeth had come to play,  
I had invited her to come to my house to rest for the evening,  
That's when I felt it was my time to come out and slay,  
Although, like I was being watched by someone from above, my heart was rapidly beating.

I took one last breath and with a knife I interrupted her heavenly dreams,  
And I had to cover her mouth with a pillow to muffle her screams.

She fought and fought and fought,  
I even feared that I would lose countrol of the situation,  
But luckily, I was stronger than what I originally had thought,  
And I stabbed her several times without hesitation.

It took about ten minutes before her body went completely limp,  
And afterwards, I confirmed her death by checking her pulse,  
Then I took her body to cautiously and carefullly primp,  
But then I was struck by a sudden impulse.

I carefully drove her out to a secret grove,  
And six feet under she was buried,  
Underneath the thick layer of clove,  
Along with the dark secrets I had carried.

I would tell more, but it seems like I am running out of time,  
I suppose I should also stop this ridiculous rhyme.


	16. Friend #15: Naora Uda

Friend #15  
Name: Naora Uda  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Libra  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's around normal height for a girl her age. She has medium length hair that's usually put up into a ponytail. She's usually seen in a training outfit of some sort, and will often wear her rugby helmet.  
Talent: SHSL Rugby Player  
Redeeming qualities: She's one of those "Never give up, even after it's over" types, and will stick by her friend's side, no matter what they have done, or what may happen. She tackles any challenge she may face head on, no matter how impossible it may seem. Her talent give her immense strength to play any position in Rugby, and she has the most trys and wins out of any one in the entire university, and our rugby team has almost never lost as a result. This makes her a bit more challenging to take down, but I think I can get her from a distance.

Execution: I noticed she had spent most of her time on the playing field, only leaving to get more drinks or to go home to sleep, so I had to find a way to make her leave the field, making her vunerable. I decided to do the simple thing and raid her entire snack supply, forcing her to go to the store and buy more snacks. After she left, I tracked her every move, looking desperately for a moment where she is weak. I admit, she was hard to pin down, as she moved very quickly throughout the store.

As she was moving throughout the store, I noticed that her arm was wrapped in bandages, and she would wince as someone accidentally brushed against it. I started to get an idea of what I should do for her, and my plan instantly came into place. The next day, I raided her newly bought snack and Gatorade supply, causing her to go to the store again. This time, I brought one of the masks I had collected on my travels. It was a large white one, with big red eyes and a peculiar wide grin. I followed her with the mask on throughout the store, waiting until she was just getting in her car to attack.

I grabbed her by her bandaged arm, and she almost screamed. We struggled for around ten minutes, with her seeming to be winning this spar most of the time. The turning point, however, was when I was able to whack her arm against the car door, effectively breaking her wrist, and freeing me from her tight grip. I then banged her head against the dashboard several times, until the dashboard was caked in her blood and she had stopped moving. 

I then cleaned up the insides of her car of any blood remaining, placed her body in the passenger side, and drove home. When I got home, I discovered that she conventionally had a fireplace, so I burned her body and my bloody clothing in it. I rummaged through her closet to find something I could wear, and I styled my hair, just in case someone recognised me from my attack earlier. I took a pleasent stroll to the store, got in my car, and drove off to my house. When I got home, I thoroughly cleaned the mask the best that I could, and hung it on my wall. I may use it again later.


	17. Friend #16: Miki Motozawa

Friend #16  
Name: Miki Motozawa  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Virgo  
Blood type: A  
Description: She's a bit short for her age. She has long, black hair that she usually puts up into twin tails. She often wears glasses, and has a bag that can fold into a chessboard when she needs it the most. She often wears a khaki skirt with a white button-up shirt with a grey blazer over it.  
Talent: SHSL Chess player  
Redeeming qualities: She analyses almost everything, and observes issues from every angle before making a final decision. She leads the chess team at this university, and she has won numerous tournaments in mere minutes. However, she is very blunt and brutally honest when talking to people, but this makes her more effective at giving unbiased opinions.

Execution: I had ran into her while I was on my observation mission last week, and I thought she would be fit for sister as well, so I kept a mental and literal note of her. After the successful death of Miss Uda last week, I noticed that she began following me around more during my daily schedule. After about a day or two of this nonsense, I decided to confront her about it. Last Monday, she sat at the table behind me at the restaurant I was dining at, and I decided to give her a surprise visit by relocating to her table. I must have given her a bit of a shock, as she seemed a little spooked when I sat down. 

I smiled and tried to make small friendly conversation with her, but she rarely spoke at all, only stuttering whenever I complimented her on anything. Then, I asked if she could join me for a cup of tea and maybe a game of chess later, but she sadly declined my offer. I offered her more ways that we could perhaps meet up in the future, but she rejected them all. When I asked why not, she fumbled over her reasons, but she was somewhere along the lines of "I know what you have done to sixteen girls." Then, I simply smiled and replied that she already knows so much about me, and that she already knows I would never ever do something as bad that to sixteen girls. She gave me a panicked look, and almost tried to leave, but I grabbed her arm before she had the chance to escape. I then pulled her close enough that I could discreetly whisper in her ear, and I told her that If she told any one else about it, her head will hang over my mantle. I let her go, and she quickly ran off without saying another word.

Of course from what I just described, and the fact that Miyadera would think she's at least cute, I obviously had to find a way to kill her, so I sat down in front of my fireplace with a cup of tea, and started writing out ideas for my special admirer. I had a bit of trouble finding a way to make it so that if she did die loudly, it would be discreet, and then I had a magnificent idea. I took a map of the campus, and drew a grid over it, about eight by eight squares, and marked important locations on it, like the hall where the chess club was held. I then took a look at her schedule, and marked where she would be throughout the day. I also did my research on the chess club, and took careful note of the Vice President. After a day of meticulous planning, I decided to pull off my plan.

I tracked down the Vice President in the morning, and followed him to a broom closet, and quietly knocked him out and stole his clothing, ID, and everything else I may need. Then, I went to the chess club, and started observing them, watching out for Miki. I spotted her and challenged her to a round. Of course she won, and she left immediately, saying that she feared that if she was distracted for too long, something bad may happen. I asked what she was fearing, but she said she could only tell me about it in private, so we agreed to meet at her dorm at around 5:00 pm, and we went our separate ways for the rest of the day.

Later, I had shed my disguise and waited outside her dorm for about thirty minutes before she showed up. She screamed at the sight of me, and demanded to know what I had done with the Vice President. I reassured her that he was safe and sound somewhere, and that I did not target boys. I was able to corner her in her room, and I took one of her larger chess boards, and I bashed her head in with it several times, stopping only when I was certain I was only hitting the remains of her brain. Then, I carefully cleaned up the room and anything else I used or got dirty in the process. I took her body out to another section for the unknown forest, buried her there, and went back home to wash up and find another target.


	18. Friend #17: Taree Yoichi

Friend #17  
Name: Taree Yoichi  
Age: 15  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 118 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Sagittarius  
Blood type: B  
Description: She is around normal height for a girl her age. She has short wavy cyan hair that's usually kept back with a headband. She usually is wearing her school uniform, and usually has a pencil behind her ear.  
Talent: SHSL Physicist  
Redeeming qualities: She is one of the most peppy students in the whole university. It's a wonder that she doesn't just radiate sunshine, as she is almost never seen sad. Her talent allows her to write out and solve the most complex of physical problems in mere seconds. She's done an accurate simulation of the Shrodinger's cat experiment, complete with the most biologically accurate simulation of a cat (with help from the SHSL Biologist). She's found many different cleaner and more efficient energy sources. However, she does have the tendency to push out anything that is not all happy and cheery, and this can get in the way of her work.

Execution: This one was not as hard to catch as the last two were, in fact I had very cautiously checked three times that she was actually asleep before continuing on with the execution, and I feared that I would actually have to check to make sure she actually died. Last Sunday, I had just spotted her walking out of the science building alone, and I had stealthily followed her, trying my best not to raise any suspicions. Then, while she was daydreaming, I forcefully pulled her aside and sedated her with a rag damp with chloroform. Then, I took her and hid her away in my office until around midnight.

While I was hiding her, I figured out what to do with her before she woke up from her chemical coma. After working a bit on my actual work, I had a bit of an idea for what I was going to do. It was a good 150 minute drive from my office to the power plant, but, with me planning to come home around 7:00 AM, I was still making good time. I gained access to the power plant using an ID I received earlier from a very generous employee, and I carefully carried her body towards the nuclear chamber. Looking down at the large cylinder, and dropped her into the depths below. The only thing that I could use to confirm her death was the two clunks of her hitting the metal just barely over the sounds of the roaring reactor. If the fall did not kill her, then either the heat or the radiation poison will.

After cautiously sneaking out, I drove back home, arriving at exactly 6:00 AM. Not bad for this time around, but it just didn't.... feel right. It felt like something was just missing, like I had done something wrong. It just wasn't... fun enough. It didn't feel like the last few I killed, where I had a feeling of accomplishment just for helping out dear Miyadera. It just felt unsatisfying, like I had eaten a very small meal.


	19. Friend #18: P.A.N.D.O.R.A.

Friend #18  
Name: Physical Analyzing Network Data Observing Real Android (P.A.N.D.O.R.A.)  
Age: 4 months  
Height: 6'5"  
Weight: 250 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Scorpio  
Blood type: Not applicable, she does not have blood.  
Description: She is extremely tall for her age, however this can be justified as she was made that height, and not born. She has long light blue hair that is usually styled into twin drills, with electric blue eyes. She has a blue and white dress connected to her by wires.  
Talent: SHSL Android  
Redeeming qualities: She was one of the major projects that was developed by the robotics team at this university. In fact, her talent is her mere existence itself. She can look online for anything you can think of, make friendly conversation, record videos from her eyes, and much more. The team even programmed a personality and A.I. into her. She's very curious about the world around her, often asking questions about everything she comes across that she isn't familiar with. She seems so lifelike, that she must at least have a soul that can leave her body when she is destroyed.

Execution: I had to be very careful with this one, as she can record videos and send them to the team immediately. I decided to sneak in and visit her at night, when she was in sleep mode, to disable her camera and recording functions. Next, I tested to see if she was waterproof, by dumping a bucket of water on her. She was still functioning, so I cleaned up my mess and started to figure out a plan for her. Of course, some of the usual ways of murder would not be effective against someone like her, so I had to get a bit creative. I spent all night trying to think of at least something that would hurt her, and by morning, I finally found a way.

In the morning, I spotted her roaming around the campus in no particular order, and I stopped her in the middle of her wandering. I asked what happened, and she complained that she couldn't see. I offered to guide her to wherever she needed to go, and she agreed. She told me she needed to go back to the lab, but I actually led her to one of the tallest rooftops, and told her to stay right there while someone from her team comes and checks on her. I then moved back inside, and watched the thunderstorms roll in.

It took a few minutes before the lighting struck her, causing her to fall off of the roof, and causing the entire building to lose power. I then bolted outside to confirm her death, and surely enough, she was there, frying from the incoming rain. I carefully picked her up with rubber gloves, and threw her in a nearby incinerator, and stayed until I could confirm that she was fully destroyed. Then I went back home, and watched the news about the strange disappearance of the robotic team's project.


	20. Friend #19: Shoko Gima

Friend #19  
Name: Shoko Gima  
Age: 16  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 128 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Capricorn  
Blood type: A  
Description: She is tall for her age, and has long blue hair that is usually put back with a hair pin with the moon on it. She usually wears a star print hoodie over her t-shirt with some kind of witty joke or planet on it. She does need glasses, as she is nearsighted and will bump into everything if she doesn't have them.  
Talent: SHSL Astronomer  
Redeeming qualities: She is more forceful than her levelheaded sister, and is very defensive of her work. She will not tolerate any nonsense that gets in the way of her work, and she will fight anyone who dares to waste her time. She would rather be alone than be in at any social event, except for the ones she plans herself. I must be careful, as since her sister died, she's been trying to track down who the killer is.

Execution: As the sister of the Astrologist from earlier, I figured I shouldn't be rude and separate two dear siblings. Besides, they are almost exactly alike, so Miyadera can twice the fun with them. I called her up, saying that I had some inquiries about her latest article, and she said she was hosting a star festival in a few day, and that I could ask her questions then. I had thought very hard about waiting until the festival, but something inside me just could not wait, so I began my plan.

Knowing exactly where all the secret entrances were from my last visit, I dropped in and gave her a surprise visit. She almost screamed when she saw me, and ran away to call the police. I, of course, made chase, and I managed to cut off her call before she was actually able to talk to the police. She then tried her best to defend herself by throwing random things she could get her hands on, like wooden statues, books, and even a pillow. It was futile, though, as I still easily picked her up and almost was able to strangle her, until she punched me square in the face. I dropped her immediately, and she ran away as fast as she could. Again, she thought she could outrun me, but she was wrong. I picked up a meteorite from the table, and threw it at her, and I knocked her out cold. However, she was knocked out, not dead yet, so I had to bash her head in a few more more times to make sure she was truly dead.

I noticed that before I had entered her house, she was working on her computer, so I decided to help her out. I emailed everyone that she had written down that the festival had been cancelled for personal reasons, and apologised profusely. The urge I had was satisfied for now, and I had burned her in the same spot that I had burned her sister, and then went on my way.


	21. Friend #20: Kizana Sunobu

Friend #20  
Name: Kizana Sunobu  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 129 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Leo  
Blood type: A  
Description: She is a bit tall for her age. She has purple hair that is usually put up into twin drills. She usually has a rose motif, with rose stockings and a rose choker. She also puts roses in her hair when she puts up her hair. It's a wonder her name isn't some variation of rose.  
Talent: SHSL Actress  
Redeeming qualities: I would definitely call her the royal type, or himedere, if you prefer. She acts royal and looks down at anyone who crosses her path. Although she acts snobby at anyone she meets, she will let down her arrogance when she's near someone she feels understands her. She's president of the drama club, and her talent allows her to be very expressive when performing. Because of this, she's given so many heartwarming and powerful performances, so powerful that some have reported that they never knew such sorrow until she performed.

Execution: I had seen one of her plays a few days ago, and the craving I had struck again. For a moment, I felt like I was going to lose control and stab the nice lady next to me, but I had calmed myself before I could.

After the show, I went backstage to talk to her. She said she wasn't expecting any visitors, but I assured her that I was part of the stage crew. She said she didn't recognise me, but I said I had joined rather recently, and I haven't been able to meet her yet. She scoffed and told me that I didn't deserve the chance to meet her, and that a pleb like me didn't deserve to talk to her, much less step into her dressing room. Then she told me to go away before I waste another moment of her time. 

Before I left, I told her it would at least be nice if she could show me how she was able to act so gracefully, if she truly was that graceful. She remarked by saying that I am not worthy of a performance by her, and that I should be lucky I even get to work for her. I finally said that she would have no problem performing for me if she really was that graceful, but I suppose that could've all just been a rumour, and then I left. I heard a bit of rumbling behind the door, and then she opened up, saying that she may have time to recite a monologue just this once for me.

The stage was set up for one more play, and I got into position. She began her little speech as I estimated and figured out the ropes on the rigging. It took a little while for her to get in the right spot, but as soon as she was near it, I began cutting the rope. After approximately five minutes, she got in the perfect position, and I finished cutting, letting a stage light fall upon her, crushing her almost immediately. I confirmed her death, then rushed to another stagehand, telling them about the incident and how she could possibly be saved. Then, I left, letting all hell run loose.


	22. Friend #21: Mino Arai

Friend #21  
Name: Mino Arai  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Aquarius  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's around normal height for her age. She usually wears a black dress, with a red feather boa around her arms. She has long brown hair that she keeps in a bun.  
Talent: SHSL Poker Player  
Redeeming qualities: She's one of the most competitive persons I've ever met. With her win streak of 108 with no losses, she's one of the richest people on campus, and she always flaunts around her cash. However, she isn't afraid to give a few hundreds to someone who really is in need, and she'll often give them several years to pay it off, when they find a way. Her talents aren't limited to poker, either. She is incredibly skilled at other card games as well, including blackjack, craps, and, of course, Texas holdem.

Execution: Today, I was brought to an anthropology convention at a hotel around 120 kilometres away. Some of my older colleagues suggested that we go visit a casino not too far away, so we took a small visit, and that's where I saw her. She was just finishing a round of craps when I tried talking to her. I asked if I could join her for a round, and she happily let me join. We made small chat during our game, mainly talking about our lives and what I do.

Afterwards, I asked if she would like to stay the night at my hotel room, but she laughed and said I looked too young for her tastes. I ensured her that I was old enough for her, but she chuckled and said I should head back home before my mother worries about where I am. She then walked off, while the void inside me demanded that I had better not let her out of my sight. I followed her around until she went to her hotel room. I stealthily snuck my way in when she entered her room, and I hid in the closet until I felt like it was time to strike.

That time, apparently, was when she was in the shower. I carefully slipped out of the closet while she was bathing, and checked the entire room to see if there was something I could use. The only thing I found particularly useful was a gold bar, however, so I tried to make it work. I waited until she was out of the shower, then I charged towards her. I was able to grab her by the throat before she was able to run anywhere, and I knocked her down. She screamed very loudly, so I tried my best to silence her by smashing in her trachea and voice box with the gold bar until she was just gasping for air. Then, I dragged her over to the now lit fireplace, and I gently placed her in, making sure that she had properly burned before cleaning up the room. 

After cleaning the blood, I stole a dress from her luggage and burned my school uniform. Part of me felt very comfortable in the dress as I was walking out of the casino. I went back to my hotel, and checked out immediately, taking my belongings and heading home before anyone found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AP Music Theory is a bitch. That's all I have to say.


	23. Friend #22: Ao Araya

Friend #22  
Name: Ao Araya  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 132 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Cancer  
Blood type: O  
Description: She is tall for her age. She often wears a star print dress, with a sun hat and sunglasses. She has a service dog that she uses to guide her. She has long navy blue hair that is usually left down, although it's been seen put up in braids and in a ponytail.  
Talent: SHSL Tarot Reader  
Redeeming qualities: She is the calm and levelheaded person one would go to if there was a serious problem, as she will do her best to solve any issue she can find. Her talent allows her to accurately tell the future using any version of any tarot deck at least 90% of the time, despite being blind, and she owns a business around this. She is able to tell what card she's reading by brushing her fingers on top of the card. Although she what she says can be nonsensical and very hard to understand, she can give more clarity to unknown things through her readings.

Execution: This one actually asked me to come over. She said that the cards had mentioned me when she did a reading for herself. I visited her, and she said she drew for herself an upright ten of swords when asking about me, got a reversed wheel of fortune when she asked about me again, and she wanted to do a reading for me to confirm if I was really to be trusted. I told her that I had a few bad moments in the past, but besides that I was a good person. She wasn't sure, so she did the reading anyways.

She shuffled the deck, and asked various questions while putting down cards. "What had happened to this person in the past?" she asked as she put down a upright lovers card, then put down an upright three of swords. "What may happen to this person if he continues what he's doing?" She put down an upright devil and and an upright tower. She paused for a minute after reading the cards, then asked, "What will happen if I keep this man here?" as she pulled out a reversed eight of cups and a reversed queen of wands. She laughed a little, and remarked that I must be a great liar, or something of that nature. I told her I was not, and I urged her to continue on with the reading.

She continued on, getting a bit more shaky when she kept getting the same cards, eventually backing away when she got several cards that pointed towards no when she asked if she would live through today. At this point, I noticed one of the swords off of the wall, pointing it towards her. She fell out of her chair, and pleaded for mercy. I stabbed her right there and then, telling her the cards were right about me and how careless it was of her to invite me while she screamed in pain. I stabbed her about nine more times before she went lifeless. 

I pulled the sword out of her, cleaned it, and put it back on the wall. Then, I took her body and buried it in her backyard, and I proceeded to burn almost all of the incense that she had. The smell in that house was just enough to drive away even those that can't smell when I was done with it. Afterwards, I went on home, considering what the cards said about my future.


	24. Friend #23: Nanami Yasumoto

Friend #23  
Name: Nanami Yasumoto  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 109 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Sagittarius  
Blood type: A  
Description: She's around normal height for her age. She has short red hair that is usually covered by a tinfoil hat of her own creation. She says it's for protection from psychics and aliens that could read her mind. She regularly wears just a button up shirt with a pants, because she's afraid of what may happen if she wore anything else.  
Talent: SHSL Conspiracy Theorist  
Redeeming qualities: Although she has some of the most outlandish theories, she thinks of things most people could never think of in the first place, which leads her to find interesting solutions to problems. Her talent allows her to find holes in stories, and she sometimes comes up with what is (correctly) happening after a few days. She does tend to come up with things that have nothing to do with the original topic, however, although some of these have been proven correct.

Execution: I myself had been paranoid after hearing about this girl. Rumours had been going on that she had a crush on me, but I had reasons to believe she was interested in me for different reasons. She had been following me around for weeks, and I was convinced that this stalking was because of my previous activities. 

Yesterday I confronted her at her own home, catching her as she was pinning up a picture of me on her picture cluttered wall, with other pictures of me. She jumped when she heard me break in, and she tried to hide the picture she was pinning up. Her face was bright red when she saw me, and she stuttered when she asked what I was doing in her home. I asked her how long she knew what I was doing, but she seemed to be confused to what I was talking about. 

It turned out that she did not think I killed anyone, she just though I had been really lousy with dates. I did not tell her about the killings, I just "confirmed" her little theory. She nervously said that since I was in her house already, she asked if I would be willing to go on a date with her. I asked what the meaning of this was, and she said she had a crush on me for months now, and she's been too afraid to ask me in person. She smiled when I agreed, and we decided to go to a fancy restaurant the next day, at 7:30.

I showed up at the exact time, and there she was, waiting for me. We had a lovely night together. We chatted about our lives and told funny stories to each other, and I payed for everything. I asked if it would be alright if I stayed the night, and she blushed immediately and nodded. We went to her house, and she shut herself in her bedroom for a few minutes, claiming that she needed to get ready for tonight. 

While she was preparing, I took time to look around one of her photo-cluttered rooms, making sure this wasn't a trap of some sort. Nothing appeared of interest to me, just some mentions of a shrub controlling planes and a few UFOs here and there. I did notice a large thumbtack and some red yarn, and I grabbed them, just in case my urge flared up again.

When I was done checking the room, she let me into her bedroom. She was hiding under the covers, and she refused to come out, saying that she was too embarrassed. I climbed under the covers, and there she was, in lingerie, blubbering about we don't have to do it if I didn't want to, and how she was sorry for taking things too fast. I tried my best to control my urge, but it got the best of me, and I plunged the thumbtack into her eye, and covering her mouth to muffle her screams. That's when I finally felt something next to excitement. I pulled her close to me, then tenderly kissed her and held her there while sticking the thumbtack in her jugular vein several times, letting her bleed out.

After she died, I wrapped her up in the bedsheets and I burned her in the bundle of blankets. Then, I took a different set of sheets from her linen cabinet, and properly made the bed. I cleaned up my appearance, and then headed for home.


	25. Friend #24: Ange Tonegawa

Friend #24  
Name: Ange Tonegawa  
Age: 21  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Ares  
Blood type: B  
Description: She's rather tall for her age. She has long blond hair that's usually kept back with a blue headband. She wears a blue dress with blue gloves when she's working. She also wears blue stockings.  
Talent: SHSL Surgeon  
Redeeming qualities: Although she is a very hard worker, with her talent proudly showing it, she can be very moody and childish. She also has a tendency to panic under immense stress. Her talent has allowed her to help save lives with procedures that seem nigh impossible, and she has helped in the eradication of several viruses, including the G.U.I.L.T. virus and the Rosalia virus. There are rumours that she has a special power she learned from a previous surgeon she worked for, called the "healing touch."

Execution: I decided that since the last friend's special.... request, I will not take any more offers to go on dates or anything similar, as much as I enjoyed that last one. I find it much too risky, as it's very hard to hide weapons when you're naked, and I don't want to make it a regular habit of killing when I'm in an intimate position. It could stick, and that would be bad.

With that aside, this girl was a pain to track down. Because of her talent, she is always called to several hospitals around the country to do her miracle work, and that made my plan extremely difficult. I almost gave up on her altogether because she moves around so much. Luckily, I was able to catch her when she was transferred to the hospital by the university. 

At first I considered faking an illness or harming myself to get into the hospital to get close, but that would take too much time and effort, and I may be too injured to kill, or I would just die in the process. With that in mind, I found another random girl, waited until she was alone, and I knocked her out and I attacked her, beating her within an inch of her life. I then picked up her body and drove her to the hospital. I claimed that I had come across her body while walking home, and they admitted her in immediately.

Yesterday, I came to visit the girl again, to try my chance at getting near Ange. I was successfully able to catch her while she was going to the restroom. As I waited for her to come out, I got my hands on one of the scalpels she was going to use, as well as a suture kit, and I rehearsed the plan I had in my head. 

When she finally came out, I grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall, taking the scalpel and cutting open her chest. While she was busy fighting me, I reached in under her ribcage, and rummaged though, doing my best to damage her internal organs until I finally found what I assumed to be her heart. I ripped it from the veins and arteries it was attached to, and I left it in her body, letting her bleed out internally. 

After she died, I carefully sutured the original cut I made, and I cautiously carried out her body to my car, trying my best not to get caught. I then drove her out to the secret forest and buried her and the other girl. I did my best to cover my tracks, and then I went back home.


	26. Friend #25: Michi Iwamoto

Friend #25  
Name: Michi Iwamoto  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 113 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Gemini  
Blood type: O  
Description: She is short for her age. She has short black hair, that is usually pulled back by a head scarf of some sort. She usually wears her gardening gear, which is usually caked in potting soil, although she has been seen completely clean, with not a spec of dirt on her, at the end of the day. There's not a shower or a washing machine in her shed, so where does she all of a sudden get clean? The world may never know.  
Talent: SHSL Gardener  
Redeeming qualities: She's a very kind girl, even motherly or nurturing to some, but if one were to mess with her plant when she is around, all of hell's fury will be released on that one person. Her talent allows her to take care of all plants, even the most needy of plants. She's the reason why the university's greenery looks absolutely perfect, even when there is a disease going around or a year round drought.

Execution: This was the girl I attacked and brought to the hospital in order to get close to kill Ange. I had to stalk her constantly to find a spot where no one was around, which was very difficult. She is almost always outside, in the view of everyone. Even if she's near some isolated part of the school, she's usually by a window of a classroom, or right in front of the entrance of a building.

However, I was able to find her while she was in her gardening shed. There, I entered, closed the door, and barricaded it to prevent escape. She was startled for a bit when the she'd went dark, but then she turned on the lights, and she screamed when she saw me, and tried to escape. I quickly grabbed her right forearm and broke it as she struggled to get free. I then picked up a spade and whacked her in the head with it, rendering her unconscious. Afterwards, broke her other arm and her legs, and made some bruises and some deep cuts on her, being careful to not actually kill her.

I then picked her body up and drove her to the emergency room. I told the receptionist that I had found her knocked out in the middle of the road, and they took her in. I only visited her once, and that was when I killed Ange. After I had killed her, I proceeded to go into Michi's room and simply stabbed her in the chest before taking both bodies to my car and then proceeding to bury them without a trace.

One would have thought that this double killing would have satisfied that gaping void in me, but unfortunately, it has not. In fact, as I am writing this, a few days after this killing, I am seriously trying to restrain myself from going berserk and killing everyone in this room. It's not that hard, but I find it odd. I hope this doesn't cause issues in the future, in a way that could affect my goal.


	27. Friend #26: Irisa Yukawa

Friend #26  
Name: Irisa Yukawa  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 139 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Virgo  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's tall and bulky for her age. She has medium length hair, with one side shaven. She is often seen wearing suspenders, along with a white T-shirt.  
Talent: SHSL Firefighter  
Redeeming qualities: She's one of the strongest girls in the entire university, and one of the quickest thinking as well, as her talent needs her to be. She can lift things that are around twice her weight, and can think of a way to get out of many situations when she's in a pinch. Her talent has allowed her to save thousands of lives, and she's received many awards for her bravery and her outstanding performance.

Execution: As she is a sharp thinker and very strong, I had to be careful about her. She could snap me like a twig if I let myself get caught by her, so I decided to kill her from a safe distance. I tried my best to find a way so that everyone else would be fine while she burned, as the rest of the firefighters are definitely not worthy of being Miyadera's friends. I did this by lighting the university's garden on fire at midnight, and then called the fire department.

After the others had left, I was able to shut off all the water for the fire station by destroying the building's water meter, thus preventing any fire sprinklers or anything like that to be in working condition. Next, I carefully poured nitroglycerin all over the firehouse, along with some gasoline. After that, I carefully tossed a few pieces of fluorine and sodium onto the station, causing the whole building to go ablaze. I made sure that she would get burned by making a molotov cocktail and throwing it into the room that looked the most like the sleeping quarters.

I stuck around just to make sure the place truly burned to ground, and then I took my leave, making sure that no one was following me. When I went home, I showered for a good hour to get the smell of gasoline off of me, and then I burned my clothes, as well as anything I still had that might contain traces of the substances I used.

It may be odd to include here, but I have noticed that my house has grown uncomfortably cold. It's so cold that when I turn on the heat, it does not help much. I had someone come by and check it, and everything seems to be in working order, so I do not understand what is going on.


	28. Friend #27: Tokiko Tsujihara

Friend #27  
Name: Tokiko Tsujihara  
Age: 18  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 138 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Scorpio  
Blood type: B  
Description: She's very tall for her age, and she's even taller than me. She's has long silver hair that she usually puts up in a bun, and she has bright blue eyes. She usually wears her lab coat and a surgical mask, just to prevent herself from becoming sick.  
Talent: SHSL Geneticist  
Redeeming qualities: She is very proud of herself, even to the point that she has been diagnosed with narcism, and she is very irritable, thus she does not have many friends. Her talent has helped her with a lot of genetic research, including the treatment of genetic diseases and disorders, and genetically engineering new organisms that could help us in our daily lives. Her goal in life is to be the one who finally figures out a cure for cancer. There are rumours going around that she herself was the first genetic designer baby. 

Execution: I decided to help this poor girl out by letting her be friends with Miyadera. They could possibly talk about the beauty of humanity together. I've almost never seen her leave her lab. The only time I've seen her leave it was for her to go to sleep, after which she immediately came back to her lab to work some more. I thought that this would be easy, but I was wrong. 

The only time she's truly alone is very late at night, around 2 o'clock in the morning, and even then, there is usually one assistant that sticks around until they call it quits for the night. Then, she is alone for about one hour because after that, another assistant can come along to help her. An hour may seem like a lot of time, but it's honestly not. I watched her for about a week, while the urge inside me grew stronger, to get an average time for when she is truly alone. 

When I was finally able to predict what time she would be alone, I waited until the predicted time, and surprise, she was alone. That was when my urge took over me. I practically flung myself at her, and her death was much messier than I wanted. I stabbed her with several needles and micropipettes, and I slammed her into almost every surface I could see. Even when I knew she was dead, I kept on trying to kill her, until her body was nothing more than a red lump on the floor.

I took note of this as to not let my urge go too long unfulfilled, and I rapidly started cleaning the place. I threw away any instruments I used, and I disinfectant anywhere I could have found blood. As for her body, I sealed her up in a trash bag, explaining that I was part of the custodial staff if anyone asked to try to avoid suspicion. I burned the trash bag when I got home.


	29. Friend #28: Zhenya Wang

Friend #28  
Name: Zhenya Wang  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 129 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Leo  
Blood type: O  
Description: She is tall for her age. She has medium length hair that is usually pulled back into a ponytail while she is performing. She often wears her performing pants, which have some sort of frills on them, and she usually wears some sort of T-shirt on top. She needs glasses, as she is farsighted. When not performing, she sometimes wears a hoodie styled after the lion costume, with the hood designed after the head.  
Talent: SHSL Lion Dancer  
Redeeming qualities: She takes any challenge head on, and won't stop at anything until she gets what she wants. She does not let anything get her down, and as a result, people often call her a fireball. She's an exchange student from Shanghai, China. Her talent allows her to perform great acrobatic acts, and she can do both the southern and the northern lion dance almost flawlessly, no matter if she's playing in the front or in the back of the lion. Some people have even thought that she was an actual lion after seeing her perform. She can play the laughing Buddha part if she needs to, and she can be part of the drums as well, although she does better as the lion.

Execution: As nimble as she is, she could possible destroy me if I tried to hurt her, but I had my doubts, since I have never seen her actually break anything through her dancing. I deduced that she may not actually be as strong as she seemed, and then I decided to test this theory out. After one of her performances at our cultural festival, I asked her if I could perhaps tell me more about the history of the dance for the periodical I was working for, and she agreed. The next day, as the urge struck me again, we met at a local cafe, where I had an interview with her for about an hour. 

Afterwards, I thanked her, and we went our separate, or so she thought. I carefully followed her back to her house, and I put on the smiling mask I had used before. When I finally found a chance to attack, I tried to strike, but she dodged it and quickly ran away, and hid in her house. I barged in, and yelled for her to come out. She didn't show herself, so I search her entire house, nearly destroying it, before I found her hiding in a box. I decided to have a little fun with this one, so I duck taped the box closed, before throwing it in a large bonfire I had made in the backyard. Afterwards, I buried the ashes, and I cleaned up the entire house, leaving no trace that I was even there to begin with.


	30. Friend #29: Sakaya Amemiya

Friend #29  
Name: Sakaya Amemiya  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 132 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Cancer  
Blood type: O  
Description: She's around normal height for a girl her age. She has light brown hair that reaches half way down her back that she usually keeps up in a ponytail. She usually wears her cheer uniform, and she'll carry her pom-poms around, in case she notices someone in need.  
Talent: SHSL Ouendan  
Redeeming qualities: She can travel around the world in mere minutes to cheer someone up, and will not stop cheering on until said person reaches their goal, may it be a student trying to pass their exams, a man trying to run a ramen shop, to even stopping a werewolf from transforming in the middle of his date. She also will play some catchy music while cheering. She's the leader of her squad at this college, and she also teaches yoga. She does her best to help her fellow co-members concentrate on improving their abilities.

Execution: She and her squad had mystically shown up at my door last week to help cheer me on with my research, when I shouted out the name of their squad. Somehow, they did not know a thing about me killing girls, but I decided not to speak a single word about it. Afterwards, I got each of their names, and told them to come again whenever they felt like I needed a bit of encouragement to get on. I admit I was running a bit low on girls, and the remaining alive girls we have at this school aren't suitable for Miyadera's needs. 

Then, an idea struck. I shouted the name of their squad again, and they magically showed up again. They cheered me on as I plotted my ideas, and even helped me find the next friend. Just before they could leave, I grabbed the leader of the group and knocked her out, then I threatened the other two that they would meet the same fate the leader would face if they told a single soul. They shakily nodded and quickly ran off. As for the girl, I gave her a simple few bashings to the head, as well as a few stabs in the chest. It's not my most creative of kills, but it killed her at the time. Afterwards, I just burned her in my fireplace.

As for the girl they helped me find, she's.... interesting. She calls herself the super high school level summoner, but the rumours say that she can raise the dead, or at least talk to it. I highly doubt it, but it never hurts to ask her, is it?


	31. Friend #30: Izumo Kasumi

Friend #30  
Name: Izumo Kasumi  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 105 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Leo  
Blood type: B  
Description: She's around normal height for someone her age. She looks like she hasn't slept in a millennium, and her long black hair is out of control, despite her trying to fix it with thousands of hair pins. She wears what looks like a normal sailor fuku, but the sleeves and the skirt are longer. She also wears tan leather boots.  
Talent: SHSL Spirit Medium  
Redeeming qualities: Her amazing abilities are very powerful, being able to curse any hex on just about anyone, and being able to speak to the dead. Many murders and mysteries where the only evidence is the dead who observed the scene have been solved thanks to her special abilities. However, her special talent in the occult has isolated her from her other classmates, and everyone I have talked to thinks she is either insane or creepy.

Execution: I had heard about her excellent powers, and I was a bit anxious about what this would mean if she noticed one of the girls from my past few murders. I decided to drop by her house for a small visit, and before I made my presence known, she was speaking to some sort of spirit, and by the sounds of it, she might have been flirting with it, at least until I had crawled in. I must have spooked her, because she jumped when she saw me.

"I-Is that person the one who wanted Izumo to give them a hearing?" Her face was bright red, and she still looked rattled from my entrance. "T-They could've just used the front door...."

"Yes. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I wanted to hear from my.... dear friend, Miyadera. Maybe you've heard of her?"

She blushed again and smiled, and what she said will probably never be erased from my mind for as long as I live. "O-Oh, Miyadera....? Izumo has been talking to her a lot... Miyadera's been really nice to her, a-and she really likes Izumo.... She even agreed to date her and kiss her and stuff! Izumo didn't expect a g-ghost to show love like she has!"

I glared at her, and softly said, "Then you'll have no qualms about joining her in the afterlife, will you?"

That smile quickly changed into a look of horror. "W-What do you.... oh no...! Shinguji is Miyadera's brother! M-Miyadera warned Izumo about Shinguji! She said that he will kill Izumo if she isn't careful!"

"I can assure you, I will not-"

She looked behind her before turning back to me. "M-Miyadera says that whatever Shinguji says, he's lying! If he touches Izumo then she'll kill his spirit!"

"Tell her that I'm just trying to help her."

"N-No! Miyadera says she doesn't need friends! She tells Izumo that the girls Shinguji kills are really sad and she's having to confort all of them!"

"That's the whole point of giving her friends. She isn't lonely anymore, is she?"

"Y-Yes, but it's too much! M-Miyadera just wants to be left alone.... she doesn't want to stay at Shinguji's house anymore because it's small a-and crowded and Izumo can't get in and...."

"How do you know all of that?"

"S-She tells Izumo a-about her life.... while s-she was alive...." She looked behind her again, and stepped back a bit.

"What has she told you?"

"S-She tells Izumo about how possessive Shinguji is, and how he never lets any man t-touch her....." 

"That's a lie. I only protected her from those who I feel like could have harmed her."

"B-But Shinguji scares everyone off! No one wants to be friends with Miyadera because of him!"

"No. I did nothing of the sort! You're lying, you delusional bitch!" I suddenly shouted at her, causing her to jump. I realised that tone of voice may have not been the most appropriate, so I calmed down a little. "I mean, there is simply no way that I could have done that, let's be a bit realistic here."

"N-No... The s-spirits saw everything.... Miyadera saw everything..... Izumo knows everything that happened....." She started rambling to herself quietly. Maybe she was hoping I could hear and possibly understand, but I couldn't.

"Sister couldn't have seen a single thing. She's dead, after all."

"S-Shinguji doesn't understand! Miyadera has to help the girls that he kills! She watches over Shinguji when he murders!"

"Impossible. If she could truly help the girls, she'd at least find a way to stop me, which based on my progress, she's not even tried." I started walking towards her.

"P-Please get away from Izumo... Izumo doesn't want to die...."

"Then she probably shouldn't have fallen in love with my sister!"

Just as I said that, a book hit me in the face, knocked me over, and Kasumi ran away. After recovering from that hit, I made chase, and I was able to back her in a corner, and I kicked her. With each kick, she wailed in pain, begging me to stop and screaming that she was sorry. I refused to stop until she was bleeding badly and could only whimper, and I picked her up tightly by the neck, and I threw her into a nearby fire place. As she burned, I heard a ghostly scream, then I was strangely shoved by nothing.

I was half tempted to spread salt all over the house, but then that would ruin the point of my goal. I'll just have a word with her and sister when I reach the afterlife. Or at least I would, if that was truly my sister. Something deep down inside of me is telling me that whoever Kasumi was talking to, that was not Miyadera at all.

When I went back home, I lined every windowsill, entrance, wall, and crevasse of my house with salt, and turned on the television. On the TV, there was a black and white bear, lamenting about how short his season turned out to be. For the first time in years, I did not want Miyadera in my house after what she had said to that girl. Maybe when I die, I will make sure that she was lying to Kasumi. Later, my house has warmed up again, and everything is still once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in piece, my spoopy queen.
> 
> Also I should mention that Danganronpa Re:Birth is a fanwork and not made by Spike Chunsoft


	32. Friend #31: Gemmei Konishi

Friend #31  
Name: Gemmei Konishi  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 142 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Aries  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's around normal height for a girl her age. She's has brown hair that's been cut into a pixie cut. She often wears a headband around her head. She prefers to walk around barefoot, and often carries around her drumsticks.  
Talent: SHSL Taiko Drummer  
Redeeming qualities: She is one of the bravest and boldest of the school drumming squad. She performs with attitude and spirit, and has won the school several superior ratings. It's rumoured that she can control the pulse of hearts by drumming, and that she has killed many by abruptly stopping her performance. Even after much research, I cannot confirm or debunk these rumours.

Execution: It's been a few days since my last killing. In all honesty, I thought a bit about abandoning my goal, since Miyadera appears to not like my help. However, the void inside of me demanded that I continue, and something deep inside of me that I cannot describe has convinced me that she may be in need of my help, and she's just denying her need. 

This girl may be a bit of a challenge since she works out beating at her drum for five hours a day, although by how I've dealt with my athletic friends, I feel this may not be much of an issue. I've watched her for days now, and my urges have almost taken over me again. I decided to act at the soonest moment I could, and I only waited until she was completely alone to strike.

It was quite simple and fast, honesty, but it was effective. I jumped off of the bleachers where I was watching her and ran to her in the middle of her practice. I then snuck behind her, and strangled her until she was unconscious. Afterwards, I placed her in the drum she was practicing with, as well as some weights to help her sink to the bottom. Then, I immediately drove the drum to the docks just on the outskirts of town, and I threw it in, waiting until I couldn't a trace of it to leave.

I then made my way back home, with the void being satisfied for now. As for the... thing I mentioned a bit earlier, I'm not sure what to make of it. It definitely does not feel like it should be a part of me, like it's a demon of some sort, but at the same time, I don't want to let it go yet. It knows every single detail about me, and it speaks to me like I'm an old friend of some sort. I admit it is a good thing to talk to when I'm sleepless, but I fear that if I keep it around much longer, people may thing I'm going mad and may suspect that I'm the one behind all the disappearances. I definitely can't have that, but I don't know what to do to control it.


	33. Friend #32: Mayoko Hirota

Friend #32  
Name: Mayoko Hirota  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 132 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Taurus  
Blood type: B  
Description: She's around normal height for a girl her age. She has long straight rosy pink hair, which usually held back with a rose flower crown. She's often seen wearing a long pink dress that looks like it came straight from some fairy tale book.  
Talent: SHSL Romance Writer  
Redeeming qualities: She's pretty shy, and she blushes very easily. She also daydreams frequently about finding and marrying her "true love," but when it comes to actually talking to people, she will blush and stutter and try to avoid saying anything in general. She talks like she writes, and she writes beautifully. Her books have been known to be a force to either bring people together or tear people apart.

Execution: Let me clarify one thing: I am not going on a date with her this time. I've already explained why and last time it went a bit too far. This time, I just simply walked up to her, I took her hand, and I started going on about how I had my eye on her for a long time and how we were destined to be together. She ate up every single word of it, and she asked me if I was truly the one, and I wrapped my arms around her and said yes. That's when she kissed me, and she asked me to meet her at the gardens at midnight. I was reluctant, but I agreed. I swear she almost collapsed out of excitement when I said that, and she kissed me once more.

Last night, I met her at the spot we agreed at. It was almost magical, the way the atmosphere felt. Moonlight was all around, romance was in the air. She even took the time to light what seemed like one hundred candles. That was a mistake, as I easily kicked a few of them over and set a few vines over. She noticed me, and she quickly walked over to me and she put her arms around my shoulders, and guided me to a small bench, where we sat and she started to talk about how she's dreamed about this night for a long time. 

Just as she got to the part about how we were going to be married, I noticed that the flames were starting to grow larger and larger. When she finally asked me if I would marry her, I got up, picked her up, and said yes as I threw her into a flaming rose bush. As she was screaming in pain and begging me to help her, I explained to her that she shouldn't just trust anyone who says they're her true love, and started to go on about how absurd the idea of a soulmate was in our society. After her screaming had died down along with the flames, I carefully left the gardens, making sure as to not leave any trace of me.


	34. Friend #33: Kumi Tachibana

Friend #33  
Name: Kumi Tachibana  
Age: 17  
Height: 4'9"  
Weight: 112 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Libra  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's very short for her age. She's almost never seen smiling, and she has long, wavy dark red hair that is usually kept in a french braid. She usually keeps a book bag that is as big as she is with her at all times.  
Talent: SHSL Librarian  
Redeeming qualities: She's strict, but efficient at her duties. She runs the university library all by herself, as well as a very popular book club. Her talent allows her to sort and place books in alphabetical order at lightning speeds. Despite her size, she has made grown men cry by lecturing them and hitting them with books for five hours after they had placed a few books in the wrong section. Despite her temper, she is actually quite helpful, and she has helped me when I had issues with publishing my first paper.

Execution: As I said before, I already know this girl. At first I didn't consider her to be a valid friend, but the being that I have been talking to highly suggested it. It whispered to me a perfect plan for her, and I was quite impressed with it myself. I watched her for a little while, like a few days or so, just to get an idea of her schedule. She seems to spend a few hours after the library closes to make sure things are in order before she turns in for the night.

Yesterday, I started pretending to study at the library at around 5:30, about thirty minutes until closing time, just to get a good feel for the layout of the library. After it closed, I made a small mess at one of the end shelves, and I stealthily ran towards the other end of the row of shelves. I watched as she walked over to the mess, mumbling to herself about how irresponsible her peers are, and how they should clean up after themselves.

While she was talking to herself, I forcefully pushed the bookshelf over, and they toppled like dominoes, and I waited until I heard a delicate scream before I checked the fallen bookshelves for her body. She was still partially alive, but a good crack of her neck fixed that. Afterwards, I drove her body out into the forest and I carefully buried her, and I spread some grass seeds on her grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the unexpected hiatus. All I can say is: no69731.


	35. Friend #34: Sadako Amami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOLS BACK IN SESSION GUYS!!! WHICH MEANS THIS IS GONNA BE UPDATED MORE FREQUENTLY AGAIN!!!!!!!

Friend #34  
Name: Sadako Amami  
Age: 9  
Height: 4'3"  
Weight: 97 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Virgo  
Blood type: O  
Description: She's a small little girl, with long, light green hair that's usually styled up in some way, and light green eyes. She's always carrying a hiker's backpack that is filled with various supplies for any situation.  
Talent: SESL Traveler  
Redeeming qualities: She's certainly is well traveled, possibly more so than even I. She says she's traveled across the oceans and the seven seas alongside her brother, and I certainly do not doubt her. She seems to always be on the run, possibly away from her father. She's a very sweet little girl, but she says she "doesn't take slack from anyone"

Execution:  
On one of my many travels a few days ago, I had come across her. She looked pretty lost, so I asked her what was wrong, and she said that she lost her big brother and couldn't find him. I offered her a place to stay for the night in my hotel room, and she accepted. After that convesrsation, I took her out for dinner at one of the nearby cafes. While we were dining, we discussed our travels, our experiences, and our lives. Apparently she lives in a very large family, with eleven older sisters and five older brothers, but she talked most about her eldest brother, who seemed to used to accompany her on her journeys, before she got lost, of course. I told her about Miyadera, and she said that Miya sounded very nice, and she hoped to meet her some day. At first I thought it appalling, but clearly I had changed my mind.

Once in my room, she went ahead and took a shower. While taking a shower, I went through the journal she always kept on her, and the voice joined me again as I read it, saying that she would be perfect for my sister, so I quickly came up with a plan as I searched through her belongings.

Luckily, I had found a heavy metal ball she was carrying for some reason, about heavy enough to harm someone, so I decided to wait until she finished her shower to finish her life. When she finally came out, I threw the metal ball at her as hard as I could, and I hit her square in the back of the head, and she collapsed without a sound. She then looked back at me in horror before fainting due to blood loss. A few minutes later, I checked her pulse, and it had slowed to a halt.

I made sure to clean up the crime scene before hiding her body in her backpack, and then tied a weight to the bag, and dropped it into the sea, leaving her to rot in the sea. Hopefully, I will never have to come across her brother, who may sooner or later find out what happened to his little sister. It would be a very awkward situation. I pity him somewhat, but then I realise he probably has more siblings. He probably won't miss her much.


	36. Friend #35: Yuko Iwayanagi

Friend #35  
Name: Yuko Iwayanagi  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 142 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Leo  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's tall for her age, and has long brown hair and piercing red eyes. She's always seen standing and sitting proper, even when exhausted. She's always seen in her general uniform, in fact, her pyjamas are styled after the uniform as well. She looks prepared to do her duty at all times, and rarely ever smiles.  
Talent: SHSL Battle Strategist  
Redeeming qualities: She has a sharp wit, and a sharp tongue to match. Her talent allows her to think of a quick battle plan at a moment's notice, and rumours say her ancestors were the reason behind every war being won. However, he temper can get the best of her.

Execution:  
I had met her before, as I have had to speak to her to speak about how certain wars affected culture, so I know where she is. To be honest, she's been on my radar for a while now, I've just been busy traveling to pinpoint a perfect time to even talk to her, much less find a perfect time and place to attack.

Until now.

Last Monday I had been invited to a small get-together at one of my colleague's scenic houses. At first I thought of politely turning down the offer to go, but to my luck, it turned out my target was attending this event as well, so I reluctantly decided to get my best suit cleaned and attend this party.

When I finally arrived at the quaint party, I felt very out of place, even for this group of scholars. I was nervously trying to find a less crowded area, but there she was. She was beautifully dressed in one of her finest uniforms, and she recognised me almost immediately. I talked to her for a while, getting to know her more before I asked her to go somewhere private with her. Surprisingly, she was the one to ask, going to a lovely spot just overlooking the ocean.

Our conversation was nice. We talked about how my research had been doing, what battles she was in recently, the usual. She was telling me about her new girlfriend and how fantastic about me, when she asked about Miyadera. I told her that she was doing better than before. She said she would like to see her, just to check on her. I nodded, then I pushed her off with all the force I could muster, hoping that she wouldn't catch the cliff, but I was wrong. She was able to grab the ledge, and tried to climb back up, and screaming for me to help. I refused to help her up, and instead steped on her hands to hurry the process of her falling to her death.

Eventually, her strong grip failed, and then she fell, impaling herself on one of the rocks by the cliff. I waited a few minutes before running back to the group to tell them about the unfortunate accident. I left at around the time the police showed up. I am not going to any more parties for a while.


	37. Friend #36: Uegaki Erena

Friend #36  
Name: Uegaki Erena  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'2  
Weight: 109 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Sagittarius  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's a bit short for her age. She has long blond hair that she usually tries to curl, but it almost never works. She wears a large hat with a quill, which she usually uses to write her plays. This hat can also be used for shade on an excruciatingly hot summer day, or as a frisbee for when she needs to get someone's attention.  
Talent: SHSL Playwrite  
Redeeming qualities: Her talent allows her to make magnificent plays, musicals, comedies, and tragedies, some that rival the quality of Shakespeare's works. Her plays have been featured around the world, and she's received hundreds of awards for her works. She's a very hard worker, sometimes getting a work ready to publish in just under a week. However, she tends to work through the night and sleeps through the day, which I find fascinating.

Execution:  
She sleeps through the day and stays up at night, so that makes my job a bit easier. I met her a few days ago, where she asked me if I could look over her script to make sure it was culturally accurate. After doing a bit of research on her to see if she would be a good friend, I agreed, and she invited me over the next night. Her script was very well done, and I barely had to edit it, but that's beside the point here.

While I was reading her script, she went off to go make us a snack, and in that meantime, I looked around the room. I tried to figure out a quick and relatively mess free death, but the only thing that caught my attention was the fire in the fireplace. It had been burning low, with only a few small flames and hot coals remaining. 

At first I thought that there was no possible way I could just throw her into the fire without causing a ginormous ruckus, but, when she came back, she unintentionally fell asleep. That one voice inside of me whispered that she should be happy to see Miyadera, that just throwing her into the fire wouldn't make her grateful for Miyadera. I almost asked it what I should do, when I realised the coals were still burning.

I was careful not to wake her up when I grabbed her by the neck and shoved the first coal down, but it was the second coal that got to her. She tried to scream and push me off, but it only caused the coals to get lodged farther, ensuing her demise. It only took about thirteen coals before she went limp, and two more before I confirmed she was dead. As for the clean up, I just threw her body into the fire, along with some more firewood and the script, and stayed and tended to the fire until she was nothing but ash. Then, I made sure to clean up and evidence that I or she was ever there, and I dumped the ashes outside in her front lawn.


	38. Friend #37: Yoneda Rokuko

Friend #37  
Name: Yoneda Rokuko  
Age: 18  
Height: 6'3"  
Weight: 102 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Aries  
Blood type: O  
Description: I have only seen her this once, so this may not be a completely accurate description. She's very tall, even taller than me! She has stone grey hair, with eyes to match. I do not think she has ever slept in her life, nor has she ever been outside of the small area she lives in, as she has very few clothes.  
Talent: SHSL Hole Carver  
Redeeming qualities: She has perfected an obscure, ancient skill passed down from millions of generations, and made it her talent. She can carve out holes that are perfectly identical to people, even down to the hair style. The holes she makes are enticing to enter, but whoever goes in never seems to come back, and there appears to be no end to these holes. I have attempted to crawl in and explore these holes, but they go on for too long and become very cramped. She seems to be pretty smart, despite what I had said earlier.

Execution:  
I had to visit her area on one of my trips, and the first thing I noticed when I visited was that next to her house was the edge of a ginormous cliff, filled with human holes of every size. There were even holes for babies and small children. She was glad when she saw me, and she said that she doesn't usually get visitors, due to the attractive powers of her holes.

I asked her if I had a hole, and she gladly showed me my hole, and I must admit, she was extremely accurate for someone she hadn't met before. I asked her how she got her ideas, but while she was explaining her process, I became intranced by my hole, and I didn't even hear what she was saying. It was calling to me, begging me to insert my body into it, but luckily, the voice returned to me, reminding me I still hadn't reached my goal for Miyadera. 

The voice told me to snap out of the delusions of the hole and to find a way to get out as soon as I could, so I found a way. I asked her if she herself had a hole, and she proudly showed me hers, claiming it to be her first ever made. I asked if she actually fit, and as she faced her hole, I shoved her in, and she screamed as she went forward, struggling to go back. It was only a few minutes before she was completely out of sight. There is a very good chance she won't survive. If she does, I'll take care of the rest.

Now that I realise it, there are holes on the other side of the mountain, but they are shaped more like worms with extra limbs. Just to make sure she did not survive the process of her getting out, I plugged up each and every hole, since I had no idea which one was which.


	39. Friend #38: Yonezawa Iku

Friend #38  
Name: Yonezawa Iku  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 121 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Aquarius  
Blood type: B  
Description: She is a bit tall for her age. She usually dyes her long, wavy hair some sort of ombre. It changes every week. She usually wears a long skirt, sometimes opaque or sometimes transparent with leggings underneath. She wears tonnes of gold jewlery, complete with a golden tiara designed after a certain type of coral.  
Talent: SHSL Mermaid  
Redeeming qualities: As SHSL Mermaid, her talent allows her to entertain crowds of all ages with her shows. She has stared in many aquarium shows, and absolutely loves teaching kids about marine biology. She has what most would subscribe a bubbly personally, pun not intended, and she aims to help anyone when they need cheering up. 

Execution:  
I have met with her in the past, as she has talked to me about the myths surrounding Poseidon and other water gods. I gave her one of my mythology books, but I haven't seen it until she returned it a few weeks ago. As she returned it to me, an idea suddenly struck me. One of the weaknesses of mermaids is too much exposure to sunlight, more specifically ultraviolet light, so I managed to salvage a functioning tanning bed from craglist, and I tampared with it so that it would be able to be locked and that it would run for around twelve hours without shutting off.

Afterwards, I started tracking down her daily routine, which was quite difficult, as she is constantly on the move. She's always needed in one way or another, and when she is free, she's usually practicing for her next show. Even when she's sleeping, she's usually with her roommates, who work just as hard as her. I did, however, found thirty minutes where she was alone, with some time to herself. I waited until that exact break began, to ask her if she could help me with my work on fish and how they affected culture. She agreed, and I led her to my house, and I asked her to wait a bit while I grabbed my books. While she was waiting ever so patiently, I snuck up on her and knocked her out cold with one of my heaviest books. I then duct tapped a cloth soaked with chloroform around her mouth, in case she woke up, and I locked the tanning bed. I then routinely set the clock back at noon and at midnight for the past few weeks. My house is close to the university, and I go to my house regularly on my lunch break, so it does not look suspicious.

Today, I have checked on her. She is indeed dehydrated, up to the point where some would say she is burnt to a crisp. I decided to give her the funeral she deserves, so went to one of the nearby lakes, gently placed her crispy body in a boat, then I filled it with gasoline. I pushed it off, but not before setting it ablaze. I then watched as the bat slowly but surely burned down, along with her corpse.


	40. Friend #39: Yasaru Toriagoku

Friend #39  
Name: Yasaru Toriagoku  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'3"  
Weight: 178 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Virgo  
Blood type: A  
Description: She is very tall, even taller than me! Her dark, forest green hair is long and wild, and it even covers her eyes. She wears a long grey coat with black leggings, and bizarrely, she wears sandals with her leggings. She has a tan bag that she carries with her at all times, that contains a small journal, and a sack of bird feed.  
Talent: SHSL Ornithologist  
Redeeming qualities: Her talent makes her very knowledgeable about almost all aspects of birds, including many various species, their feeding habits, their migration patterns, and much more. She does have a childish nature, but she has trouble picking up social cues, as I have noticed, and others have called her "bird brained" because of it. She also likes to look on the bright side of things. I have also noticed that she tends to speak in third person, which is a strange phenomena I have never seen. 

Execution:  
I had met her a little while back, when I had to speak to her some time ago on birds and their contributions to culture. She had contacted me a few days ago, when she needed help with her projects on how modern culture and living effected the lifestyles of pigeons in New York. I gladly accepted to meet up with her, and we agreed to meet her at her house, in one of her bird keeping rooms the next day. 

While I waited for the next days to come around, I carefully planned out her death, having studied her bird room from afar. It was a very tall room, made entirely out of glass so that the sunlight would pour in, and it held a ginormous artificial tree, filled with various crooks and nannies for food and for resting places. I noticed how it was only bolted on the floor, so in the middle of the night, I sunk in through the ceiling, and I carefully unbolted the bolts before carefully and quietly making my way out, without trying to knock over the tree.

The next day, which was yesterday, mind you, I came over to her house, just as planned, and for the first hour and a half, we discussed a few areas where she could start. I told her about my experience in New York, and how it was a very glamorous city, while she jotted down some notes. I was worried at first, because it looked like we were going to be done before I even got the chance to watch her perish, but in the last half hour, she'd wanted to explain to me how the pigeon's nests had adapted to the skyscrapers.

She took me to the bird room, and while she was searching around the tree to find a nest, I pushed the tree with all my might and then some, and it toppled right on top of her, and broke the wall behind her. She screamed at me and begged for me to help, but when I came over, I only poured some birdseed on her, and I let the birds go at her. It took the birds around two hours to finish the birdseed. I then, using all of my strength (and then some), I carefully moved the tree, and took her thoroughly-pecked body out, then took it home and burned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be my birthday, but you still get a chapter today!
> 
> Thank you to @moonysgarbo for giving me this chapter's and next chapter's victim!


	41. Friend #40: Tsukiyo Fukakete

Friend #40  
Name: Tsukiyo Fukakete  
Age: 19  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 190 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Capricorn  
Blood type: O  
Description: She's almost as tall as I am. She has shoulder length blond hair, which is usually left wild. Her eyes are bright pink, and wears several ear piercings. She wears a dark blue shirt, with some sort of sigil on it. She also wears black cat stockings, strangely with pink slippers.  
Talent: SHSL Candlemaker  
Redeeming qualities: Her talent allows her to partake in the age old tradition of candle making. She mainly does the colonial style, and can lift racks filled with hundreds of candles and effortlessly dip them into whatever colour of wax is needed. She also apparently partakes in witchcraft, for which she makes her candles for. She apparently has two personalities, one short tempered and emotional, and the other is calm and more laid back.

Execution:  
I talked to her about the traditions of candle making a little while back, and how the art influenced events like the American revolution. The next week, I had spotted her at a party, and the voice inside of me insisted that I at least talk to her, or to just kill her already. I decided to contact her, and I told her that I was revising my essay, and if I could stop by again. She agreed, and said that I should meet her at her house, and I did.

She told me everything she knew about the skill, and then some. She shared the stories her mother and grandparents would tell her, and how her mum taught her her skills. She then gave me a demonstration of her skill. As her pot of wax was heating up, she went into detail what she was going to do. I tuned out at this point, as the voice urged me to do something, anything, to make this girl a friend. I thought about it for a bit, and I figured it out. Just as she picked up the first rack of wicks, I grabbed her by her hair, and I shoved her into the wax. 

We struggled for a bit, but I successfully dunked her head under the hot wax, and I was able to keep her under for a few minutes before she was able to pull herself up. I kept this up, until she had a thick layer of wax covering her head. As she tried to get it off, I picked her up and shoved her all the way in, and clamped down the lid, and turned off the burner. When I opened up the pot again, the wax had hardened, and I confirmed her death. I then took the pot and simply threw it into the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to Moonysgarbo for this OC and the last one!


	42. Friend #41: Misuzu Aisaka

Friend #41  
Name: Misuzu Aisaka  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 117 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Pisces  
Blood type: A  
Description: She is a bit tall for her age. Her hair is long and dark brown, usually tied in the back, and she has hazel eyes. At least in the times I have seen her, she usually wears her shrine uniform, with a winding dragon embroidered on the front and back, and the two symbols of the shrine are embroidered on the sleeves.  
Talent: SHSL Shrine Maiden  
Redeeming qualities: She sees her talent as a holy gift, and treats her duties as a sacred mission. Her talent allows her to not just take care and maintain her shrine, but to also do many other services to the shrine, such as handing out fortunes to passersby, doing the traditional dance, and, more interestingly, can channel spirits to those who are desperate to see their loved ones. She's the head of her shrine, and rules over it with strict discipline. 

Execution:  
I have had to visit her shrine several times, either to research exactly what a miko does and how her duties contribute to the Shinto religion in general, or to just study the shrine itself. However, I haven't had to visit it since I started giving Miyadera friends. I must admit, I have admired her work ethics for a very long time, and her ability to take charge of a situation, and I decided to visit her to ask more of how she can handle things so well. 

She did seem much more cautious, even for her usual self. I asked how she was doing, and she said that she was doing alright. She asked, strangely, where some of her friends had gone. I said I had no clue about what she was talking about, and for the first time, I thought she was going to explode. She insisted that I had been with a few with her friends before they disappeared, most notably, her best friend, Kasumi. I denied that I had any part of this. She got angered by this, saying that Kasumi's spirit and a few others had told her about their cruel fate.

While she went on and rambled about this for some time, I noticed a pot full of still burning incense. The voice appeared to me again, and growled that if I didn't find a way to shut this girl up, my quest would end early, so I quickly hatched up a plan. I carefully picked up the warm pot of incense, and threw the coals in it towards the forest, letting the bamboo set on fire. She tried to run away, but I grabbed the collar of her robe, picked her up, and hit her in the head with the urn. Then, I threw her in, watching her burn up, along with the wooden torii gate that stood above the shrine. I ran as fast as I could out of the shrine, yelling about the fire. When other people asked, I said that Misuzu had tripped and spilled some ashes. Afterwards, I swore to never step near that shrine again, just in case another miko hears about what truly happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, rebirth isn't actually canon, and is made by Miwashiba!


	43. Friend #42: Maiko Kuga

Friend #42  
Name: Maiko Kuga  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 137 lbs  
Zodiac sign: Aries  
Blood type: AB  
Description: She's a bit tall for her age. She has shining blue eyes, along with long, curly light blue hair. In her free time, she's often seen sporting a toga, but when she's trying to look professional, she'll wear a brown suit, often with her hair tied up. She also wears glasses.  
Talent: SHSL Philosopher  
Redeeming qualities: Her talent allows her to debate on most topics of philosophy, from the presocratic age to contemporary philosophy, and can provide some sort of answer to any theoretical question. She has started her own philosophical movement, which concentrates on thought itself, and has inspired many others to think for themselves. She's also made many others consider their own way of life, and has inspired them to completely change their path in life to possibly a better way.

Execution:  
I suspect that the school has finally figured out what was going on, as they've put the entire school on curfew. No one is allowed to go anywhere alone anymore, and police have volunteered to escort women to wherever they need to be. Honestly, I'm impressed and surprised at the same time, at their ability to render the campus in a locked down yet functional state, but it took forty-one girls for them to realize something was going on. They could've save so much more lives by starting sooner, but I guess it is because of my excellent abilities at cleaning up the crime scenes it has taken them this long to notice. If that's the case, I have nothing to fear, except for when I get lazy on the clean up or am pressed for time. I should really watch out for those periods.

Anyways, I have rambled enough about the school, let me get onto this girl. As I have mentioned earlier, the school has made us walk in pairs wherever we go, so I decided to leave my door open at all times. If there's a girl who needs to leave and no one else is willing to take her home, then I will stop whatever I am doing to help her out. Of course, whoever's reading this probably knows what will happen next. Maiko, the head of our philosophy department, decided to go home, and no one else wanted to take her home. Apparently she is not the most liked in her building, so I decided to do her a favour and being her home with me. We had a nice chat for a few hours, and while we were discussing our respective fields, I decided to make us both hot drinks. I made myself a nice spiced chai tea, while I made her a simple hot chocolate, with a special ingredient. I ground up thirty or so nightshade berries into a syrup, which I mixed in her drink

A few days later, the news breaks out that a young girl has been found dead in her home, but had been acting very strangely. I apologize, Miyadera, for her death taking a bit longer than I had originally hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ A small explanation](https://imgur.com/a/emzJN)


End file.
